Corrosion occurring on the surfaces of metallic pipes, lines, heat exchangers and the like is undesirable. Corrosion shortens the life of equipment, impedes heat transfer efficiency, and corrosion byproducts may contribute to other problems in a particular system. Various methods have been tried to control corrosion occurring on the heat transfer surfaces, pipes, lines, and the like of equipment in contact with industrial waters.
Some of these methods have been to develop costly new metals that are resistant to corrosion such as the various stainless steel materials that are available, or the use of metal alloys which are less aggressively attacked by corrosion, such as admiralty. Other methods have employed the use of chemical treatment programs. These treatment programs have included such varied chemical substances such as for example, stabilized ortho-phosphates, polyphosphates, and the like which are thought to react with the surface of the metal being treated forming a protective film. Other chemical treatment programs which have been utilized in industrial cooling water systems include the use of certain heavy metal corrosion inhibitors such as compounds of molybdenum, chromium, and zinc. compounds.
Water soluble polymers such as polyacrylic acid have been utilized as additives to disperse solids contained in industrial cooling water systems and as an aid to prevent the adherence of scale on the metallic surfaces of such systems in contact with water. Likewise, microbiocides have been added to control the formation of microbiological growth in industrial systems. The presence of microbiological growth can provide a location where corrosion can occur, underneath the deposit and where water flow is minimal and untreated.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide to the art a novel, high performance chemical corrosion inhibition treatment program which can be used in industrial cooling water applications to help prevent the corrosion of the metal surfaces in contact with the water contained in such system. The corrosion inhibitors of this invention have been found to be particularly effective in preventing corrosion from occurring on the mild steel surfaces of industrial cooling water systems in contact with industrial cooling water.